In Real Life
by Bea Bela Black
Summary: A vida é muito curta pra agüentar as pessoas que você não gosta somente pelo fato delas decidirem que devem transformar sua vida num inferno. Aos quatorze fui inocente, aos quinze me decepcionei, e agora aos dezoito sou bem melhor do que antes. UA.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

**Título:** In Real Life

**Autor: **Bea Bela Black

**Sinopse:** Já se passou o tempo em que deixei de me importar com os sentimentos dos outros. Milhões de mentiras fizeram-me repensar os meus conceitos e a decisão foi mais do que bem ponderada. A vida é muito curta pra agüentar as pessoas que você não gosta somente pelo fato delas decidirem que devem transformar sua vida num inferno. Aos quatorze fui inocente, aos quinze me decepcionei, e agora aos dezoito sou bem melhor do que antes. Não sei quem é você, mas sei para onde vai se ficar no meu caminho. Insulte-me, faça-me sofrer, pise em mim, mas quando eu levantar é melhor você correr. Por que na vida quem é boazinha o suficiente para agüentar os desaforos de boca fechada sempre acaba se fodendo. E essa lição eu já tenho guardada em minha mente. (Universo Alternativo.)

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, a não ser a história. Blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Arriving<strong>

Hogwarts. Nem sei se isso pode mesmo se chamar "faculdade". Aqui dentro o que eu menos faço é estudar, apesar de ter meus momentos de concentração. Na verdade quase ninguém aqui faz isso. Os que fazem são motivo de motejo. Já fui uma dessas, no entanto alguns meses sendo forçada a aprender uma lição que não se estuda na sala de aula me fez mudar. É assim que as coisas andam por aqui. Cheguei à Nova York para morar com meu pai já faz longos quatro anos, que foram simplesmente insuportáveis. Não esperei muito até dar o pé daquela maldita casa. Apesar de sua grandiosa majestade, não eu poderia sentir-me mais vazia e solitária. Nem todos os empregados do mundo foram suficientes para tornar aquele lugar lustroso em um ambiente agradável. Tudo parecia cheirar ao álcool que meu pai bebia. Em pouco tempo providenciei minha mudança para uma república onde os estudantes da faculdade moravam. Não era tão caro, o maior luxo que tínhamos era ter uma televisão e um banheiro em cada quarto, e os corredores do primeiro andar cheiravam a maconha, mas até o inferno era melhor do que a minha casa.

Caminhei em uma rua reta por alguns poucos minutos antes de dobrar a esquina. Portões cinza e gigantes escondiam o prédio de tijolos avermelhados que estava protegendo. Assim que passo por ele deparo-me com Parkinson e suas amigas patricinhas a cercando. Levanto a mão esquerda e lhe mostro o dedo do meio quando sinto seus olhos começarem a me perfurar, banhados em ódio. Chega a ser engraçado o fato de como as pessoas não conseguem suplantar algumas coisas. Eu já superei toda a idiotice que fez com que nós duas nos odiássemos, mas ela parecia manter seu grande desafeto pela minha pessoa. Reviro os olhos, escutando o barulho do salto que a minha bota fazia do assoalho do saguão. Mais alguns olhares acompanharam-me enquanto subia para o primeiro andar. Aula de História da Arte. Nunca vi ladainha mais chata que essa.

Assim que atravesso a porta deparo-me com os cabelos ruivos de Ginny. Enterro os dedos em sua nuca, forçando-a para baixo em uma brincadeira costumeira entre nós duas. Ela ri baixa e roucamente, xingando o meu nome mesmo sem olhar para trás para conferir. Éramos parecidas em tantas coisas que nem é de se admirar que a senhorita Weasley tenha sido uma das primeiras pessoas com quem tive contato aqui dentro. O jeito largado e a despreocupação com a vida sempre renderam história entre os garotos, mas nenhum deles deixava de olhar quando ela passava. O toque de seu estilo rebelde sempre atraiu a população masculina da faculdade, o que acabou virando uma piadinha interna entre nós duas.

Sento-me na mesa dela, olhando-a de cima. Seus olhos claros eram divertidos e cheios de vontade de arranjar encrenca. Nenhum cumprimento, nenhum agrado matinal.

—Vai começar a tortura. – ela me diz olhando as unhas.

—Nem me fale. Vou pedir para ir ao banheiro e vou pular o muro até dar o horário da aula de teatro.

—Qual é Mione! Vai me abandonar aqui?

—Venha junto, oras bolas.

—Você sabe muito bem que ela não libera duas garotas de uma vez só. – Dessa vez quem responde é Luna, que chega e se apóia na carteira ao lado.

—Corte o cabelo, quem sabe você fica parecendo um homem. – devolvo condescendente. – Ande como se estivesse mancando. Coce o saco.

—Engoliu um palhaço, foi Granger?

—Desculpem-me garotas, mas não estou com paciência de aturar a voz da professora hoje. – respondo dando de ombros.

Apoio as mãos na mesa e jogo a cabeça para trás, voltando-a para frente ao ouvir a voz grave de um aluno entrando pela porta. Acompanho seus movimentos, seguindo-o com os olhos até sua carteira. Ele me olha de volta e tudo o que faço é erguer as sobrancelhas e encarar seus cabelos escuros. É pilhérico. Como o Ronald consegue ser tão encantadoramente estúpido?

* * *

><p>NA: Bom, antes de mais nada, essa é a versão 'potteriana' para um fiction meu que está sendo postado no Nyah. Também se chama In Real Life, e sou sou a Ms Bea lá, então se alguém por um acaso já leu algo parecido por lá é por que é meu. Só vou trocar os nomes e a aparência. Bem, acho que é só isso por enquanto. Continuo a postar se gostarem, então dê a opinião nos comentários, eu ficaria muito grata. Obrigado, espero vê-los em breve :3

N/A²: Isso nunca foi betado!


	2. Chapter 2: Slightly in Trouble

**Título:** In Real Life

**Autor: **Bea Bela Black

**Sinopse:** Já se passou o tempo em que deixei de me importar com os sentimentos dos outros. Milhões de mentiras fizeram-me repensar os meus conceitos e a decisão foi mais do que bem ponderada. A vida é muito curta pra agüentar as pessoas que você não gosta somente pelo fato delas decidirem que devem transformar sua vida num inferno. Aos quatorze fui inocente, aos quinze me decepcionei, e agora aos dezoito sou bem melhor do que antes. Não sei quem é você, mas sei para onde vai se ficar no meu caminho. Insulte-me, faça-me sofrer, pise em mim, mas quando eu levantar é melhor você correr. Por que na vida quem é boazinha o suficiente para agüentar os desaforos de boca fechada sempre acaba se fodendo. E essa lição eu já tenho guardada em minha mente. (Universo Alternativo.)

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, a não ser a história. Blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Slightly in Trouble<strong>

Não demora muito até a professora chegar com seus cabelos grisalhos e seu rebolado estranho. Simulo uma ânsia de vômito, o que faz as garotas rirem baixinho. Tiro meu celular do bolso e começo a mandar mensagens para a sala inteira, não achando nada para fazer na internet. O sinal aqui era tão péssimo quanto à aula, o que piorava tudo. Não fiz nem menção de abrir o caderno e não vinguei minha promessa de fazer o pedido de ir ao banheiro. Certo, talvez seja pela razão da aula não estar muito ruim, afinal eu nem conseguia ouvir o que a Senhora Finnegan estava falando apesar de captar algumas palavras aleatórias, o que em si já era um ótimo sinal. Às vezes me pergunto o que eu estou fazendo aqui e é nessas horas que me lembro que já sonhei em estudar num lugar como esse. Caríssimo e tão desnecessário quando um namorado com excesso de ciúmes.

Dezoito anos de vida foram o suficiente para ensinar tudo o que preciso saber sobre o mundo e as pessoas que nele habitam. Ninguém é inteiramente confiável, não existem príncipes encantados, não há momento perfeito. Não existe destino, quem trilha e constrói seu caminho é você mesmo, e só assim você pode controlar o rumo da sua vida. O que não é muito a praia de Harry, pelo visto. Não evito olhar para a primeira fileira, várias carteiras à frente.

Ainda não consigo entender como um garoto desse porte pode ser tão focado nos estudos. Grande parte das garotas mais novas dariam um dedo para ter apenas uma conversa de cinco segundos com ele e isso nem parecia afetá-lo. Na verdade ele era meio desligado em relação ao mundo feminino. Sua obsessão pelas aulas chegava a ser irritante, e na hora das provas todo mundo queria estar por perto. Isso o tornava desprezível para mim. Suspiro em meio a um bocejo e quase me deito na carteira, olhando de minuto em minuto o pequeno relógio prateado em meu pulso.

Pareceu uma eternidade até o sinal tocar. Nem tinha percebido o quão rápido eu podia levantar. Em um segundo já estava passando pela porta, sem nem me preocupar com o fluxo enorme de alunos que pareciam querer bloqueá-la. Pisco os olhos preguiçosamente, jogando o peso do corpo para a perna direita. A mochila negra pendurada de qualquer jeito em meu ombro insistia em querer cair, o que acabou me irritando. Joguei-a num canto da parede do corredor e me encostei também, ligando o meu Ipod num volume alto de mais. O som me abduziu da realidade e me levou em espirais aos pensamentos loucos e sem sentido. Tinha o pé batendo no chão conforme a batida quando Luna me tirou do transe.

Assim que o fez, pude ver seu rosto mudar de expressão ao virar-se para o lado. Presumi que fosse apenas Neville querendo encher o nosso saco de novo, dizendo que podíamos passar mais tarde em sua casa para uma reuniãozinha de amigos.

Automaticamente as palavras saem de minha boca.

—Vá se fuder. Não percebeu ainda que ninguém aqui vai a lugar algum? – só estranhei o fato da Lovegood ter arregalado os olhos para mim. Com isso viro o rosto sem muito receio para encontrar Oliver me olhando como se eu fosse algo de outro mundo. Apenas balanço a cabeça indicando que não tinha tempo de ficar esperando ele falar o que queria. Nenhum supervisor vai me assust...

—Senhorita Granger, você está ligeiramente encrencada. Siga-me, agora, se ainda tiver algum juízo na cabeça.

_Oh droga. O que é que eu fiz dessa vez? _

Não consigo nem lembrar-me a fim de preparar um diálogo de escape com a diretora. Quase deixo escapar sem querer que não havia sido eu quem tinha colocado cerveja no vidro de xampu da nova monitora. O que seria uma pequena mentirinha é claro. Por que fala sério, quem ela pensa que é para proibir meu short rasgado? Novatas não têm vez comigo. E essa em especial sempre teve uma mania de querer parecer melhor do que os outros alunos, isso sempre me aborreceu.

Pego a minha mochila e começo a andar atrás do Wood, dando de ombros e fazendo uma cara de inocente para Ginny, que passou ao meu lado lançando um olhar questionador.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu sei que o Harry e a Hermione estão completamente diferentes em questão de personalidade, mas... Bom, não tenho explicação para isso. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, apesar dele ser beeeeem pequeno. Com o tempo eles aumentam, vocês vão ver. Queria agradecer as meninas que me mandaram reviews, realmente importa muito. Bom, vou indo. Até qualquer dia rs.


	3. Chapter 3: Damn! No!

**Título:** In Real Life

**Autor: **Bea Bela Black

**Sinopse:** Já se passou o tempo em que deixei de me importar com os sentimentos dos outros. Milhões de mentiras fizeram-me repensar os meus conceitos e a decisão foi mais do que bem ponderada. A vida é muito curta pra agüentar as pessoas que você não gosta somente pelo fato delas decidirem que devem transformar sua vida num inferno. Aos quatorze fui inocente, aos quinze me decepcionei, e agora aos dezoito sou bem melhor do que antes. Não sei quem é você, mas sei para onde vai se ficar no meu caminho. Insulte-me, faça-me sofrer, pise em mim, mas quando eu levantar é melhor você correr. Por que na vida quem é boazinha o suficiente para agüentar os desaforos de boca fechada sempre acaba se fodendo. E essa lição eu já tenho guardada em minha mente. (Universo Alternativo.)

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, a não ser a história. Blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>3 - Damn! No!<strong>

Estava sentada na cadeira puída e desbotada da diretoria. Não disse uma palavra desde que cheguei e assim que entrei passei a ser ignorada pela superiora. Comecei então a prestar atenção nos objetos sem graça que povoavam as prateleiras para ver se ela me notava conforme o tempo ia passando. Tudo se resumia a livros grossos e cheios de poeira, enciclopédias e pequenas estátuas em tom escuro de alguma coisa que não conseguia identificar. Talvez fossem pessoas retorcidas ou deformadas, com algum tipo de dor. Meneio a cabeça e volto-me para frente, sacando de vez que ela não seria a pessoa a dar a primeira palavra. Tento pensar em algo que não soasse agressivo ao ponto de causar uma expulsão. Tudo o que menos preciso agora é voltar para casa e encarar o rosto do Senhor Granger. Também conhecido como meu pai.

—Eu posso jurar que dessa vez, hoje... – acrescento cuidadosamente essa ultima parte – eu ainda não fiz nada de errado.

Que eu me lembre, é claro.

—Ainda? – e o jeito que ela falou quase soou como um desafio. Engoli em seco esperando a continuação – Bom, de qualquer forma esse não é o assunto que te traz aqui.

—Hãm, não? – não posso deixar de soltar um suspiro aliviado.

—Você sabe muito bem que suas notas não são as melhores.

Paro um pouco para pensar. Tudo bem, minha nota mais alta foi nove e meio em teatro, que sempre foi minha matéria preferida. Digamos que não tenho me esforçado muito em tentar fazer as atividades nas outras aulas. Estreito os olhos um pouco, tentando entender onde a Senhora McGonagall queria chegar.

—Certo, e...? – meu tão não podia ser mais inofensivo.

—Reforço. Todo dia às quatro horas na sala de apoio do primeiro andar. O Sr. Potter aceitou ajudá-la nas matérias com as notas mais baixas.

O tom de voz era tão suave que me pareceu que ela tinha errado a frase. Apesar de me olhar por cima dos oculozinhos de meia lua, ainda continuava a digitar alguma coisa no computador velho e ensebado em cima de sua mesa. Senti meu queixo cair com a descrença em sua afirmação. Me pego titubeando as palavras de um modo quase receoso, maldizendo a minha mania de achar que nunca vou reprovar um ano.

—O-O que? Reforço? Mas a gente ainda nem passou do segundo bimestre direito!

—E desde quando isso é algum motivo para deixar de reforçar as aulas?

—Isso é injusto! Não sou só eu que estou indo mal! Muitas pessoas aqui tiram notas bem mais baixas que as minhas!

—Não me importa. Desde o final do ano passado e o começo deste ano você caiu muito em rendimento escolar. Só em apenas três semanas de aula levou duas advertências e foi parar na sala de detenção por pelo menos umas quatro vezes. – Cobriu a boca com uma das mãos fechadas em punho e tossiu levemente, voltando os olhos para a tela. – Você começa com as aulas amanhã. Não se esqueça. Deixamos passar a sua fase estranha, mas se desperdiçar essa oportunidade, eu terei que contatar seu pai.

Embasbacada. Não, era uma palavra inexpressiva de mais para relatar o quão... Quão... O quão quão eu estava. Sou dispensada com um pequeno gesticular de mãos, e saio dali mais indignada que cego lendo a revista Veja. Não era esse o ano que o horóscopo prometia ser deleitoso? Como vou me deleitar com um nerd metido a sabe tudo na minha cola, tirando todas as tardes dos meus dias? Por Deus, preciso achar uma saída agora. Minha luz no fim do túnel podia aparecer agora, já.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:_ Gente, eu ainda não consigo ver a Hermione desse jeito, apesar de estar adaptando a personagem haha! Vou mudá-la no meio do caminho, rum. Quem sabe alguém na história dá um jeito nela não é? Tipo um ser de olhos verdes, assim sei lá haha! Enfim, desculpem-me a demora e eu queria agradecer muito muitão o Thierry. Na verdade eu só fiquei sabendo que ele era um rapaz quando me deixou uma review hahahaha! Então me perdoe! Espero que aproveitem. Beijos._


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Perfection

**Título:** In Real Life

**Autor: **Bea Bela Black

**Sinopse:** Já se passou o tempo em que deixei de me importar com os sentimentos dos outros. Milhões de mentiras fizeram-me repensar os meus conceitos e a decisão foi mais do que bem ponderada. A vida é muito curta pra agüentar as pessoas que você não gosta somente pelo fato delas decidirem que devem transformar sua vida num inferno. Aos quatorze fui inocente, aos quinze me decepcionei, e agora aos dezoito sou bem melhor do que antes. Não sei quem é você, mas sei para onde vai se ficar no meu caminho. Insulte-me, faça-me sofrer, pise em mim, mas quando eu levantar é melhor você correr. Por que na vida quem é boazinha o suficiente para agüentar os desaforos de boca fechada sempre acaba se fodendo. E essa lição eu já tenho guardada em minha mente. (Universo Alternativo.)

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, a não ser a história. Blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Mr. Perfection<strong>

A noite passada não foi uma das melhores da minha vida. Não diria nem que dormi. A preocupação com o destino da minha vida que parecia estar cinqüenta milhões de vezes pior que... Certo, o uso de hipérbole nessa frase foi bem grande, só não posso evitar exageros agora. É difícil saber que você vai perder a tarde bebendo com as suas garotas para revisar uma matéria que é mais chata que chá das cinco com as avós dos seus tios de terceiro grau. Eu sei, aqui se faz, aqui se paga, só não sabia que o uso de um tipo de "agiota" era permitido em faculdade. Qual é? Nem é para tanto. Minhas notas são estão tão ruins assim e o preço que vou pagar é bem mais caro do que deveria ser. Se me dessem um voto de confiança talvez eu pudesse reverter essa situação sozinha. Eu sou capaz de fazer isso. Totalmente, só preciso me focar em não dar bola para a diversão que me espera assim que atravessar a porta do quarto e pegar os livros para ler a matéria.

**Hogwarts 07/04, 04h08min.**

—Está atrasada.

Ele nem se dignou a levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo para me olhar, somente cuspiu palavras cheias de mal humor. Admito que não corri para chegar aqui, mas não me atrasei tanto tempo assim. Aliás, não passou nem de dez minutinhos. E mesmo assim o senhor perfeito reclamou. Revirei os olhos quase cedendo a vontade de dar a volta e pular o muro para fugir desse maldito martírio. Agüente, são somente mais algumas semanas, quem sabe depois das férias do meio de ano a Diretora mude de idéia. Trinco a mandíbula e jogo a bolsa em cima de uma carteira qualquer.

—Droga. – murmuro esquecendo-me que o garoto possuía uma boa audição

—Granger, preste bem atenção. – dessa vez seus olhos azuis se vidram em mim, desafiadores. Apenas ergo as sobrancelhas.

—Hm.

—Está me vendo aqui? Pois é, eu aceitei dar-te as aulas porque não vou negar um pedido particular da Senhora McGonagall, no entanto minha paciência tem limite. Não é só você que tem uma vida social. Eu poderia muito bem estar fazendo qualquer coisa mais interessante que ficar aqui trancado com uma garota insurgente que não quer entender a matéria por mais interessante que ela seja.

Em algum momento entre o meio e o fim de sua sentença eu comecei a ficar indignada, e isso devia estar estampado em meu rosto, em letras garrafais, porque ele nem fez menção se parar seu discursozinho. Que atividades ele teria para fazer à uma hora dessas, afinal? Jogar xadrez no clube dos nerds anônimos? Se matar para escrever um trabalho com data de entrega para o próximo mês? Estudar a matéria do ultimo bimestre?

—Você não é...

—Ainda não terminei. Prosseguindo, eu estou aqui de boa vontade. Acho que tudo vai se tornar bem mais agradável se você pelo menos tentar colaborar. Eu posso perfeitamente sair por aquela porta e fingir que você não existe, e me perdoe, mas quem vai quebrar a cara nos testes será unicamente você.

Agora era ele quem tinha o cenho franzido.

Que garoto mais prepotente, falando como se eu fosse a criatura mais ignorante da terra. Meu orgulho estava beirando a decadência, mas não mostrei nem uma parcela do quanto estava abalada com suas palavras.

Cruzo os braços, vestindo minha melhor expressão de impaciência.

—Terminou?

—Você entendeu?

—Impecavelmente, Senhor Perfeito.

—Ótimo. Fico satisfeito. Abra seu livro de História. De acordo com o seu boletim... – ele tira um papel do bolso e desliza lentamente os olhos por debaixo do óculos – ...essa é a matéria que você tem mais dificuldade.

Solto um muxoxo insatisfeito. Não basta ser um reforço em plena tarde, tem que ser um pé no saco também.

—Não podíamos começar com uma matéria mais fácil?

—Não, você não está em posição de julgar se o assunto que vamos estudar é fácil ou difícil. Você nem tentou entender o que a professora fala na sala, estou correto?

—Uma menos cansativa então? – solto entre os dentes, ignorando sua ultima pergunta ao me sentir mais estressada que o normal.

—Não.

—Você acha realmente que pode mandar em mim?

Ele solta um riso que margeava a satisfação e divertimento.

Mostrarei a ele o que é satisfação quando arrancar seus dois dentes da frente com um alicate. Talvez de brinde quebre algumas costelas. Minha mão pode ser bem pesada quando quero. Todavia, esses pensamentos e ganas não saíram do plano das idéias, e tudo o que fiz foi apertar a caneta que estava segurando e me afundar na carteira.

—Enquanto você está dentro dessa sala, sou seu professor, portanto a resposta para a sua pergunta é sim.

Arg! Moreno-nerd-chato irritante.


End file.
